thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Salty
Salty is a dockside diesel shunter. Bio Salty worked on an unnamed coastal railway before coming to Sodor. When Salty first arrived on Sodor, he was sent to work at a quarry, but missed the sea. However, he managed to cope with the trucks and fill in a big order for the Fat Controller, and was awarded by being sent to work at Brendam Docks. Personality Salty speaks in a pirates accent in using the terms "Ahoy!" and "Me hearty!". He is kind to both steam engines and diesel engines. Basis Salty is based on a BR Class 07. Livery Salty is painted crimson with pink warning stripes along his body, wasp stripes on his front and rear and yellow buffer beams with signs of rust. At the top of his forehead, he has the brim of a skipper's hat. Appearences Adventures on Rails *Season 14 - Salty's Secret and Gordon Takes a Tumble *Season 16 - Edward and Rocky *Season 18 - Disappearing Diesels *Season 19 - Cranky and the Twins *Season 20 - It's Great to Be Down By the Seaside! and An Ordinary Day on Edward's Branch Line. Shorts: *That's What Friends Are for *Work and Play Other: * The Legend of the Gold Train Sodor Adventures *Season 1 - Races, The Crashing Kipper, The Wrong Way (does not speak), Harvey Goes Fishing, Trust Paxton, and Dave the Diesel (cameo) *Season 2 - Fergus the Generator, Sea Stories, Hiro and the Express, Dave's Scary Tale (cameo), Independence, Diesel Day (cameo), and Bluebells Forever (cameo) *Season 3 - Edward and the Poachers (cameo), Mavis and the Track Repairs, The Seaside Ghost, Bill, Ben and Derek, and Cold Chaos * Season 4 - Triple Trouble, Too Much of a Good Thing (mentioned), Famous Engines, and The Wrong Sort of Coal (does not speak) * Season 5 - The Big City Engine, Thumper and the Avalanche, and Samson and Logan * Season 6 - The New Diesel Fuel and Timothy the Ghost Engine * Season 7 - Young and Old (cameo), Love for the Sea, Salty and the Small Engines, and Porter the Perfectionist Specials: * Thomas and Percy * Thomas and the Ghost Engine * The Curse of the Flying Kipper * Sodor and the Meaning of Christmas The Adventures on Sodor * Season 1 - Geoffrey's Real, Tankers of Doom, Henry the Warrior (cameo), Harvey's Goods Train (cameo), Salty's Secret Story, Big Strong Murdoch (cameo), Bill and Ben, and Fergus and the Small Engines (cameo) * Season 2 - Haunted Henry's Forest and The New Controller * Railway Show Engines - Brave, Sleek and Strong and Accidental Ashima Specials: * Thomas and the Storm The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor * Season 1 - Double Diesel Trouble, Franklin the Forklift, and Franklin All Around Sodor * Season 2 - BoCo's Return, BoCo’s Boxcab Bother, Bill and Ben's Big Mistake (cameo), Henry Knows Best, and Arthur's New Route (mentioned) Specials: * Thomas' Wonderful Life Gallery SaltyattheFarm.png GordonTakesaTumble27.png PeaceandQuiet31.png ThomastotheRescue23.png SaltyinCallingAllEngines.png HenryandtheFlagpole24.png ThomasandtheTreasure9.png ThomasSetsSail38.jpg SaltyinTheGreatDiscovery.png HenryGetsItWrong12.png MistyIslandRescue312.png MerryWinterWish8.png Percy'sNewFriends37.png Salty'sSurprise45.png AwayFromtheSea7.png TaleoftheBrave556.png DisappearingDiesels54.png Who'sGeoffrey_7.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure389.png DieselandtheDucklings2.png|Salty with Thomas TheGreatRace57.png|Salty with Paxton and Porter NewCraneontheDock116.png BigWorld!BigAdventures!277.png|Salty with Porter HuntTheTruck73.png SteamTeamtotheRescue71.jpg|Salty covered in seaweed Category:Characters Category:North Western Railway Category:Diesels Category:The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Sodor Adventures Category:The Adventures on Sodor